Of Love and War
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: One day, the ninja's finally get a break from fighting. But two are bored, what happens when going to get a snack goes very wrong? What if they get trapped? Will these two learn new feelings for one another? Involves LavaShipping so be warned :D Enjoy, and sounds better than summary!
1. Trapped and Rescued

**Caves and Kisses**

Chapter 1: Trapped and Rescued

Kai's POV

I stared at the other ninja, Jay was flirting with my sister, Nya, who was willingly flirting back, adding a giggled every here and there…only boosting the thunder ninja's ego more. Zane was practicing his sight with his falcon. Sensei was laid against the nearby Willow tree, his eyes closed as he sipped some tea. Cole was reading a book of some sort, making funny expressions every once in a while at whatever he was reading. Only, his eyes weren't scanning the book like they would if he _was _reading, and he'd be flipping through the pages.

I frowned and watched as he zoned out, wearing a oddly recognizable dreamy look. I shook my head and speared the test dummy I had set up, it fell to the ground with the last hit. I groaned and sat reluctantly on the soft, green grass. I never got bored when practicing, so this was a interesting change for me. I ran my hand through my spiked hair, then recoiled. I needed to take a shower later, put that on my mental check list. I sighed and fell back onto the soft ground, after not even a minute I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I did this for a while until I got someone's attention, this being the dark haired earth ninja.

He looked up from his book, "What's wrong with you?"

"Bored." I drowned out, beating my head against the ground, occupying myself.

"Me too, this book isn't very…good." He blushed and looked away.

I had to force back my "Aw" when he blushed, it was cute. I admit it, I like-liked Coal. "So, what do you want to do?"

He shrugged and closed his book, setting it on the ground, "I don't know-" He suddenly gasped and stood up, did a little happy dance and ran over to me, with a big grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"Cake! Let's go get cake!" He gave me a puppy dog look, "Please?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, I could use a snack." I shrugged, but was utterly shocked when Cole hugged me with a gleeful giggle-wait, he giggled.

I think he caught it too, because when he pulled away he cleared his throat and was blushing. Everyone was staring at him too, Jay laughed and went back to cuddling with my sister, who was the only one asleep. Sensei Wu just continued drinking his tea. Zane looked over, "Was that a giggle my brother?"

"No. It was a-" Cole said.

"-Giggle, you did giggle." I pointed out with a devious smirk.

He glared at me, "Shut up. You said yes, let's go get cake!"

I rolled my eyes and forced myself up. I grunted and walked over to Cole's side, then we headed into Ninjago city to get cake for Coal and his sweet tooth.

"So, why do you like cake so much?" I asked him as I took a bite of my chocolate piece. I was still on my first, while Cole was on his sixth.

He swallowed another large bite of chocolate and said with a shrug, "I don't know. It's the best thing in my life at the moment,"

I frowned, "What about your friends? Us?"

He pursed his lips, "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" I laughed, "Sure you do. You _know _we're the best things that have happened to you!"

He smiled and licked the cake off of his fingers, "Whatever."

Once we finished the cake -Cole mainly ate it- he turned to me as we left the store, "So, Kai, what's the most important thing in your life?"

I turned away to hide my blush, "Oh I dunno, my sister, you guys," _you_.

"That's cool, what do you want to do now?" He asked me.

"Walk around?" I asked.

"Sounds good," He agreed.

We walked in silence before a woman ran up to us with a panicked expression.

"You two are the ninja right?" She asked quickly.

We nodded, "Yeah, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"A bunch of children, they were playing in a cave, and it…the cave got blocked by a bunch of rocks!" She said.

Cole growled, "Alright, where is this cave at? We can get them out,"

"Oh thank you! It's right this way," She said and grabbed our wrists, dragging us to some unknown destination.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We stood in front of a small, empty, non-blocked cave. I frowned and turned to the woman after a moment of scanning the cave.

"It's not blocked." I stated the obvious.

"Oh, deary, it's a mini cave in the inside, go ahead." She said with a smiled.

"Alright, why aren't you coming in with us?" I asked, while pulling my ninja hood over my head (we had put them on the way here).

"Hon, I'm claustrophobic. Carry on and save those children," She said and pushed us into the cave,

"This is kinda creepy," I said, not wanting to head into the cave.

"It's cool," Coal said as he ran his hand along the cave wall.

"Right," I shivered. The cave was at the top of a mountain, thick white fog surrounded it, and snow was on the ground.

"See you later ssssuckers!" The woman hissed, I whipped around and saw Pythor in her place. "Now sssnakes! Now!"

I ran over to the entrance but I was too late, the rocks from above caved in, trapping us in the cave. I and Cole were hit by the rocks that came in, I fell back and ran into a wall, blacking out.

~About a Hour Later~

I opened my eyes and looked around, but only saw darkness. Then all the memories of the cave and getting trapped inside. I started to breathe faster, that "lady" wasn't the only one claustrophobic, I was a little bit too. I backed up, shaking my head, which only caused it more pain than it was already in, and my arm was hanging limply, almost as if I had broken it during the fall. I hit something solid and turned around, only to see the slightly shorter earth ninja frowning.

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked, though his voice was soft.

"This was all a trap, they closed us in Cole!" I sucked in a bunch of air, feeling as if I couldn't breathe.

"I know that, but what's wrong with you?" He said.

"She wasn't the only one claustrophobic, I am too. A little bit." I said and sat down, hugging my knees and staring into space.

"Oh, um… We'll get out of here Kai, just inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Okay?" Cole said calmly, sitting next to me.

Cole's POV

Kai was staring into space, breathing heavily. Man, this is all my fault. I wanted to get cake, I wanted to help the "children, but instead got us trapped in a cave, and Kai happened to be a little claustrophobic.

"Cole, are you hurt?" He sounded pained, but I could barely see his face, yet alone his body.

I nodded, "My leg hurts a bit…I think I sprained my ankle or something, my leg otherwise is practically fine, just cut up a bit. What about you?"

He groaned and cast his eyes downward, "My a-arm."

I leaned over on my knees and asked, "Which one?"

His red-gold eyes flicked up, those were the only thing I could see clearly, and the only real light source. "Left,"

I reached out and touched his left arm, earning a cry from Kai and for my crush to pull away. "I barely even touched you," I said, my voice full of worry.

"Well, it felt l-like you punched me instead," He said, and I saw his bottom lip quiver.

I sighed, I was only putting on a calm mask -something I learned from being the leader of the ninja- when I was really panicking on the inside. "Kai, can you stand?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of c-course I can, I don't walk with my arms." Well, his ego didn't go away, that's a good sign.

"Then do it, wise one," I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up," He said, struggling to stand up.

"Congratulations Kai, you have succeeded in stand-Ow," I rubbed my shoulder where he punched me with his right arm.

"Good to know it hurt," He grinned.

"Can you do your Spinjitzu?" I asked, I had already tried to.

He tried, "No." He sighed, "We're going to die this way aren't we."

He said it more like a statement than a question, "No, I won't let us." I said, determined.

"How can you be so sure?" Kai asked, frowning.

"I can't, but I'll do my best." I said.

He nodded but was interrupted by a violent shaking, he was cold. I was too. The Cave was getting colder each second, soon we'd freeze to death, if we didn't die of starvation and dehydration first.

"It's cold," I told the air, watching the small puff of my breath disappear.

"Y-yeah," He bit his lip, shaking.

"We, uh, we need to get warm." I said, blushing.

Kai's beautiful eyes stared at me, his mouth took in a shaky breath, then he did what I had done earlier, he hugged me. I was startled at first, but then the sent of him took over me and I hugged him back, burring my face into his collar inside of his red ninja suit, both of our hoods were pulled back. Tears streamed down my cheeks, I didn't want to die, but if I did I'd have to tell Kai about my true feelings for him, then die knowing he knew that I loved him.

"I'm sorry Kai," I cried.

He pulled back with a confused look that soon fell into confusion, "Are you crying?"

More tears streamed down my cheeks, as I nodded and shook slightly.

Kai forced a smile, "But you _never _show weakness, okay, maybe around dragons every once in a while, and cake."

I shook my head and leaned over to hug him again, surprisingly he accepted it. He only ever showed affection for his sister.

"You only show this much affection with your sister," I whispered and closed my eyes.

"True, but we're stuck in a cave together, might as well not be mean right?" He replied.

"Okay…I love you." I whispered, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Kai's POV

Cole said something, but too soon fell asleep on my chest. I hugged him and somehow slid to the ground, him lying between my legs, his head on my chest, and his arms around my waist. It was comfortable, but I was worried about him, us, the cave, and everything else. Were the other's worrying yet? If so, were they coming? I asked myself these questions, but received no answers. I was the only heat source, besides Cole, but since I was the fire ninja, I radiated more heat.

"Oh Cole," I sighed. "I have a big crush on you, only if you liked me back, the way I like you." I whispered and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

I brushed his soft black hair to the side, and set my arm around the small earth ninja, he felt perfect against me. My other arm was defiantly broken, it burned and was hanging limply at my side. My head was throbbing and I felt liquid trail down my neck, but ignored it, knowing that it was blood. I soon fell asleep, praying that we'd be okay.

Cole's POV

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, I shivered from the random burst of cold against my left side. I felt someone sift underneath me and looked up. Kai was asleep, his right arm was draped around my torso, and I lay between his legs and on his chest. He was like a fire place, though he was shaking a little, I still felt at home in his arms. I took this chance to look at his arm though, knowing that he wouldn't let me examine it if he was awake.

I leaned over and looked at the limp arm, it was hidden by his uniform, so I couldn't see if it was broken, twisted, or just popped out of place. But I assumed by how Kai acted when I touched it earlier, that the bones in it were most likely shattered. How, must've gotten slammed against a wall, which I did happen to see that happen, then he was knocked out. I sighed and touched his arm, he yelped and squirmed beneath me, I left my had there, at the end of his sleeve. I pulled it up a little, and he yelped again, only this time he trembled beneath my touch. I removed my arm and saw his unconscious self relax.

I set my hand on his forehead, and sucked in a breath, he was cool, as in his temperature was too low, even for a mere mortal. I bit my lip and set my hand on his cheek, he automatically leaned into it, his cheeks turning pink as he muttered something. I looked around and soon enough, an idea popped into my head. I smirked, I was bored any ways, and I wanted to know a thing or two about Kai.

I leaned down to his ear and whispered, "What's your name?"

His eyebrows furrowed but he soon answered, "Kai."

I grinned, this was going to work. "Okay, good. Now, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He slurred, "And a half."

"True, what color is your hair and how do you wear it?" I was going to see if he'd answer more complicated questions.

After a minute he said slowly, "Brown, and spiked up."

"Right again," I thought about another question then said, "What color is Cole's hair?"

"Black," He answered quickly.

I stared at him for a second before asking another question, "What's his eye color?"

"Green and flecks of yellow-brown." He mumbled and a small smile lit up his sleeping face.

"What's his favorite color?" I asked with a smile, let's see how well he knew me.

"Red and black." He said.

I stared, wide eyed at him, _'How did he know that?'_ I shook my head, "Who does he like?"

He shifted and curled up, around me, "Not me."

"Why not you?" I said curiously.

"Not good enough," He said with a small frown. "and he's straight."

"What if he wasn't?" My suspiciousness had quirked a lot now.

"He'd still not like me back," He sounded sad.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'back'?"

"I like him, he's my everything." He said dreamily, though it was muffled by his collar and my shirt.

"Well, you know what Kai?" I said.

"What?" He asked, sounding normal.

"I like you, a lot too." I said quietly, as a stray tear slid down my cheek and fell onto his.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at me curiously, "What happened? Did we get out?" He looked around and sighed.

"Nope, so…" I looked around, only seeing darkness.

"Thanks Cole," He said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"For what you told me," He grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"This-" He leaned forward and his lips brushed mine.

"Oh, you were awake weren't you?" I blushed and looked anywhere but his eyes.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He pressed his lips to mine softly, testing me.

I kissed back, and slung my arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly. He moaned and pulled away with a smile that warmed my heart.

"That was nice, let's do this more often." He looked around. "Besides the getting trapped in a cave, and getting a broken arm parts of course."

I nodded and looked around for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "We need to get out Kai."

"Agreed," He nodded. "Wait, listen…"

"Guys! Can you hear us?!" Jay's loud voice broke through the silence.

Once in my life, I loved the sound of his voice. "We're here!"

"Yeah!" Kai added as we scrambled to our feet.

I limped over to the sound of Jay's voice, "They hear us guys! Their alive!"

"Cole, Kai, search for cracks!" Nya's voice shouted.

"Will do!" I shouted and searched the wall, ignoring the thump behind me.

"Cole…" I heard Kai moan behind me.

I turned around and gasped, Kai was laying on his arm, struggling to move it out from under him, and tears streamed down his face, "Kai! What happened?"

"I fell, damn rocks." His voice was strained when he talked, and he was hissing it through his teeth.

I pulled him up, and he thanked me, "No problem Kai,"

We both screamed and hugged each other as a loud crash was herd behind us. I hugged Kai's torso and he hugged my shoulders and chest. My neck was buried in his neck and his was buried in my hair. I'm pretty sure tears streamed down both of our faces, how brave and manly huh?

"Guys!" I herd Nya's shout of joy then of confusion. "Guys?"

"Hey you two!" Jay shouted, then had a tone that said he was smirking, "Why are you hugging?"

I pulled away first, but Kai only fell onto my shoulder, limp. I gasped and grabbed his cheeks, looking at his face, "Kai, no, Kai, you stay with me!"

"Kai?!" Nya shouted and ran over to us, checked his pulse and sighed, "He's alive, but, what happened to his arm?"

"I think i-it's shattered," I cried into his hair, which was bloody. I assumed he was hiding more than what he let on.

"Zane! Get in here! Lloyd, we're going to need bandages! Hurry!" Jay shouted and ran over to us.

"Who trapped you in here?" Nya asked, using a small rag to wipe away Kai's blood, then mine.

"Pythor, stupid snake dressed up as a woman, tricked us into thinking we were saving a few trapped kids, then, boom. We're in here." I snarled and hugged Kai closer to me.

"Oh," She looked at me, then Kai, then me, "are you guys together yet?"

I blushed, "What do you m-mean?"

"The way you're crying, and hugging my brother. Plus the fact that when we broke down the wall you were hugging each other like the end of the world." She stated the obvious. "And I knew you liked him, and he liked you."

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"It's obvious by how _you_ flirt with _him_, and he tells me almost anything in his sleep." She grinned.

"Well, I guess you make it sound simple. And, I don't now, he k-k-" I averted my gaze to his hair.

"You're either going to say 'kicked me' or 'kissed me' aren't you?" Nya said, a small smile was now placed on her lips.

"The second one," I muttered.

"Well, that was a adventure now was it not?" Zane asked out of know where, holding blankets.

"Thank you Zane, and Lloyd." Jay said and gave Nya the bandages.

When Nya finished wrapped our wounds up the thunder ninja set the blankets around us, muttering; "About time with you two."

"What do you mean?" I asked Jay.

"You two got together, now maybe Nya won't bug me about it nonstop." Jay said and shot a cheesy grin at Nya, who was glaring at him. He laughed nervously, "I mean; I love you baby. Ahaha…ha"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go."

"Alright, let's get going!" Jay shouted and helped me carry Kai onto the flying boat.


	2. Comfortable

Chapter 2: Comfortable

Kai's POV

When you're asleep, dreaming is normal right? Yeah, but when it's a memory from a long time ago, being like, ten years ago, when I was nine…I'm not so sure. Now, I'm not no expert at these kind of things, so don't laugh at my stupidity, I was utterly confused. Why? Well, my dream happened to involve a very important someone that I hadn't known who was until now.

_~Ten Years Ago~_

I peeked out from behind the bleachers, we were on one of those "school-visits-school-to-make-new-friends" field trips that I never made a friend on, again. I was running off, again. And being a snoopy, curious boy. Not again. I narrowed my eyes at the three male figures in the football field ahead of me. One looked to be my size, and age, having black hair, and wearing all black. The other two looked to be, well, older. About thirteen or so. Both of the older boys seemed to be bulky beneath those saggy pants, and over sized jackets. One of the boys had blue jeans and a old, leather jacket, while his companion had camouflage pants, and a plain white tee that was very, very stained.

The one with the jacket stepped towards the boy, causing the small male to cower and raise his hands over his head in defense. I stiffened when the man grabbed his wrists, twisting them down so that the other man in the white tee, could send a punch to the young boy's face. They both laughed and kicked him in the gut a few times before I had enough, I knew what it was like to be in the dark haired kids place. It made you want to crawl under your blankets and cry, that or curl up and die.

"Hey! Stop that!" I growled in what I hoped was a frightening voice, as I marched over to the older boys.

Obviously my glare and clenched fists didn't do a thing to make them flinch, one even snickered, "Or what? You 'gonna hit me?"

I growled and stood in front of the other boy, he was crying and was curled up on the grass, clutching his head, "Maybe,"

"Oohhh, boy's got spunk. Say, what's your name kid?" The one wearing the white tee said.

"Kai," I growled.

"Ha, stupid name. What's with the hair?" The other one asked, flicking one of the gelled spikes.

"Nothing, it looks cool." I defended and helped the other boy to his feet. He was still crying, but I saw that his eyes were bright green, kind, and scared. I was now wondering what these two bullies had against him, "What's you problem anyways?"

"Him." The jacket wearer said, shoving the boy.

I growled and shoved him back, making his stumble, "Greasy hands to yourself, jerk."

"What, are you too girly for grease?" He then gasped and turned to his friend. "He must be gay! Oh, so there's two of you now hum? Are you boyfriends?"

"Shut up! We're not gay! You dirtbags are!"

They chuckled and walked over to me, the boy was hiding behind me now, tugging on my arm, I smirked, waiting for one of them to make a move. The white tee shirt guy raised his fist and then I took action. I lunged and punched him in the face, then once he fell down I traded for the other one, who had got the boy by the shirt, who was wailing. I kicked him in the face, causing him to drop the crying boy and fall down. I grabbed a handful of blonde hair and slammed his head against the ground a few times like I had the other.

I leaned down, "I wasn't in wrestling for nothing. Now you scumbags keep away from this boy, or else."

He nodded and I slammed his head against the ground once more before turning back to the smaller boy, who stared at me with a slack jaw and a black eye. I flinched and grabbed his hand, dragging the unknown boy behind the bleachers. He gapped at me and I smiled softly, reached into my backpack I had with me, and pulled out a first aid kit. I sat cross-legged in front of the boy and opened the first aid kit.

"Hi," I said softly. "My name's-"

"-Kai?" He said and a smile was shown. "I heard you when you defended me. Thank you. No body has ever done that for me before,"

I stared at him, "Why not? Not even your dad, or mom?"

He shook his head, "No, they both say that I should defend myself."

"Oh, I understand." I said and pulled out a water bottle and a few other supplies, got annoyed at how long it took, and dumped it out all over the grass. "What's your name?"

"C-Cole," He said quietly.

"Cool name, I think. It means you're as tough as coals, and a silent as shadows…which are black, which is the colors coals are." I said, when Cole gave me a confused look, I explained furthermore, then succeeded in confusing the both of us.

"Is that good?" He asked.

"Of course!" I laughed, "Finding someone as tough as rock is hard to find! You're rare!"

"Oh really, thank you!" He giggled and looked away.

I smiled, "And what am I?" I asked, curious as to what he would say.

"You're as beautiful as flames, as strong as a ox," we shared a laugh, "um…and as cool as…embers? Oh! And you're as hot and bright, as fire on a stormy night!" He smiled a smile that almost seemed too big for his round face.

I grinned and held up my hand, which he flinched from. I then frowned, "No, I wouldn't hit you. You're a friend. This, is what I was going to do." I grabbed his hand softly and lifted it to mine, clapping them together and shouting a, "High-five!" before dropping both of our hands.

He stared at his hand for a second, "Ow…"

I laughed, "Yup, that's a high-five for close friends only!"

"Cool! A friend for once!" He laughed and hugged me tightly.

I blushed and patted his back, "Haha, glad I could be that. Now, for your face…"

He pulled away and was bouncing on his heels, waiting for whatever, "I'm ready!"

I nodded once then grabbed the medicine and went to work on his face. He hissed, and yelped, but he didn't push me away like I would have if someone was doing this. I pulled away and examined him, then grinned widely.

"Yep! I fixed you up!" I smiled.

"Yay! Now I might not get yelled at when I get home1 Thank you Kai!" He squealed.

"Haha, no problem." I smiled softly and stood up, bringing him with me.

Later we had to say our goodbye's, and the last thing I saw was Cole, grinning and waving at the bus as I waved back, grinning. Then it faltered when I saw the two older boys I beaten up come over to Cole and start their torture. I opened my mouth to yell at my friend…

_~End~_

"Cole!" I yelled and bolted up, off of a bed, and onto the floor in a whole second.

I heard a bunch of feet hitting the ground and in my blurred vision I saw Nya, Jay, and Zane surrounding me as Nya helped me to my feet. I looked around, then looked at my sister for a second, realizing that I must have blacked out because I was in fact, on the familiar flying boat.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Nya asked me.

"Where's Cole?" I asked and looked around the room, he was no where to be seen, and ignoring the burning pain I felt in my left arm that was in a cast in a sling.

"Sleeping-" Jay glanced at the door. "Oh, never mind. He's here," Jay said, laughing and dragged my sister and Zane out of the room.

"What is it?" Cole slurred, ending it with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

I sighed full of relief, "Bad dream."

He grinned, "So you called for me?"

I blushed, "Well, yeah, but you were in the dream…" I answered honestly.

"Oh, what was it about?" He asked and came to my side, taking a seat on the bed, which I copied.

"Do you remember the incident ten years ago?" I asked him.

He shook his head, his soft black hair falling into his face, "No."

"When I was nine, and you were about six?" I said.

He narrowed his green eyes at me, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "When you were getting bullied by those two older boys, and I beat them up for you? At one of those school visits school things,"

He pursed his lips, then realization dawned on him, "Oh…That was you, we've met before…"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

He grinned and chuckled, "Weird."

I frowned, "What happened when I left? With the other boys, when they came over to you?"

"Well, I fought them, like I saw you do. But still got defeated…" He said quietly.

"So," I bit my lip. "I was like your role model?"

He nodded, "Still are."

I blinked at him, "H-how? You're the leader of us,"

"So? I wish I could be as brave as you, as good looking as you, strong, and confident. All of those, I want to be, but I'm not." He said, casting his eyes at his hands folded in his lap, he was wearing his black pajamas, which made his hands look even paler.

"Wow Cole, um, thanks." I smiled and scooted closer. "Sorry to make you feel bad about yourself. But, you are brave, more so than myself. You're freaking adorable-"

He cringed, "Adorable?"

I nodded, "And that's a good thing. Um, you're super strong, strongest of all three of us combined." My mind flashed back to when Cole held all of us up so that Lloyd could get something "important" from a extremely tall shelf.

"Nu-uh." He blushed and shoved playfully at my shoulder.

"Uh-huh. And well, you seem to be real confident around your friends. Like when you did that dance…" I smiled and poked his cheek.

"Shut up," He mumbled and pouted.

I laughed, "See? You're adorable."

He groaned and turned towards me, "Fine, just don't say that around the others okay?"

"Okay, fine, only sometimes." I smiled deviously.

He glared at me, "That's the best answer I'm gonna get from you huh?"

"Yes sir!"

He rolled his eyes, then concern settled in, "How's your arm?"

Cole's POV

I wanted the conversation to not be about me, so I asked how his arm was doing. He looked down at his arm and moved it, I saw him cringe and bite his lip. He looked back up at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Well," He was using that tone again, the one that said he was trying to come up with a lie.

"Kai, you're lying, tell me the truth." I said, putting force into my words.

He sighed, "It hurts really bad. What did I do to it?"

"You broke it, and it splintered, the bone." I said and moved so that I was sitting on my knees, facing him.

He licked his lips, "Oh, that's smart of me right?"

I rolled my eyes and reached for his arm, which he watched me carefully. I took hold of it, but gently, and moved his sling so that his arm hung in a more comfortable position. I smiled and pulled back when he sighed, muttering a thanks. I nodded and watched as he shifted nervously, I did the same. I couldn't help but still want to tackle him with everything I had, and it was incredibly annoying.

"So, I'm gonna lay down." He said, leaning back and laying on the white pillows piled up.

I nodded and stood to leave, "Okay, night."

"Wait!" His arm shot out and he grabbed my wrist, I looked back at him and saw pleading in those bright golden red eyes. "Stay with me,"

I sucked in a breath, "Fine."

He grinned and scooted over, making room for me on his right side, he patted the bed. I laid down, stiff from nervousness at being so close to him. He scooted a inch closer and curled his body so that he was facing my side. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into my hair, sending a shiver down my spine. Unwillingly I curled into his chest, he was now radiating heat like a thermostat. I closed my own eyes, and sleep over took me. Being curled up next to Kai felt so right.

I opened my eyes slowly, then closed them tightly when the bright beam of sunlight blinded my sight. I turned around and curled up, but my movement froze when I felt something shift in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Kai's sleeping face. I blinked as a thought ran through my mind, _'Why have I always been waking up startled only to find Kai there?'_ I shook my head softly and observed his face. I chuckled when I saw the bit of drool dribbling out the side of his mouth and onto the pillow beneath him. His eyebrows furrowed then he sighed, and curled up around me again, making me feel that much smaller.

"Kai?" I asked, then mentally face palmed, he needed to sleep!

"Hrm?" He groaned and cracked his eyes open, and a smile somehow found it's way onto his soft mouth. "Yeah?"

I stared at him, amazed at how _happy _he was to be woken up this early, "Um, sorry to wake you, but it's too quiet alone." I said, though, truthfully I had no idea why I had woke him up.

He grinned, "You could never be alone, not with me around. And quit pouting, I don't want to think about what I am this early in the morning, I want to save those thoughts for later." He said then licked his dry lips.

I blinked slowly, "How can you be so happy and talkative in the morning?"

"Because you're here, duh." He said it like it was obvious.

I huffed, "Whatever Kai."

"Sorry I'm so happy, I'll be sad if you want." He said and forced a pout to replace his bright smile. "Better?"

I smiled, then tucked my head under his chin, being smaller had advantages, "No."

He sighed, "Make up your mind,"

I could tell he wasn't finished, so I listened.

"woman." He added with a snicker.

I pulled back, "What?"

He laughed, "You're acting like a woman, it's not my fault."

"Do not," I defended.

"Do too, at least you don't dress like one." He then grinned the way he always did when a dirty thought came to mind.

I groaned, "What now?"

"If you want to dress like a woman though, that's fine with me. Especially if you dress in a sexy maid outfit…" He made a purring sound, wriggling his eyebrows.

I pursed my lips, "Uhm,"

He laughed, "Oh jeez, Cole! You're actually thinking about that?! I thought you'd threaten me or something!"

I shook my head, "Whatever, I was thinking of a way to cut off your dick with a pencil."

He stopped mid laugh and stared at me, and I waited. He then shook his head while shock wrote itself on his face, "Cole, tsk tsk, you want to see it you could have just asked…" I felt him move his right arm down to remove his pants.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Keep your hands," I grabbed his wrist and shoved it against his chest. "up here!"

"Okay, fine. We'll wait for later." He said and kissed me softly.

"O-oh, al-alright…" I stuttered, "Are we boyfriends then?"

"Yes!" He cleared his throat then made a thinking face, "I mean, sure, why not?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth that very moment, "Whatever,"

"Hey! There that giggle I love so much is!" He shouted cheerfully, and ruffled my messy hair.

"You like my giggles?" I asked.

His smile widened, "Yes I do! It makes me feel manly,"

I rolled my eyes, "Sure it does Mr. Hulk."

"Thank you Mrs. Kitty!" He said in a awe voice.

I frowned, "Cat Woman? That's not even the same thing, she's from-"

He covered my mouth with his lips then pulled away, "I know. Just be quiet."

I nodded and kissed him back tenderly. This was going to be the best day of my life, I guarantee it.


End file.
